Thing Called Us 事告訴了我們
by eM.pHi
Summary: I want to talk to u about something that’s bothering me. We’ve been together for a long time now and I watched us go from nothing to something but it seems we forgot how to love each other and I don’t want to throw this thing away.. this thing called us..
1. Go Back

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailormoon.

**Summary:** I want to talk to you about something that's bothering me. We've been together for a long time now and I watched us go from nothing to something but it seems we forgot how to love each other and I don't want to throw this thing away… this thing called us…

**Note: **Revised on the 22nd August 2007.

**Thing Called Us  
**_girl why can't we go back to the old days…?  
Put some old records on and we dance right there…_

-

**- **

_Present Time; 13:00 8__th__ January 2007  
__**Mamoru's POV**_

Do you remember when I used to call your phone and that slow song would come on, and you'd answer with such a cheerful voice that even though I couldn't see it, I knew you were smiling brightly at the other end of the line?

Do you remember when we used to look at each other with so much love and compassion that if we were to break contact we would feel a sudden chill, and everything would be so lonely and cold?

Do you remember the moments we spent together doing stupid things on weekends and not having a care in the world because we knew that deep down, if we had one another, nothing else mattered…?

I do…

But suddenly it seemed that when we had nothing in the world but one another, we were the happiest we could ever be… yet… yet now that we have become something, worth a second glance to our families, now that we've become rich and famous… we no longer experiences those simple things we did when we were together before…

Why is it that now that we have everything we ever wished for… a large expensive house, endless amounts of money and the wealth we always had but could never touch… why is it that now all I want to do is go back to the old days when we had nothing but the small cozy home we adored, where we were truly happy together… with nothing but us… but us…

-

-

_Past Time; 08:00 24__th__ August 2003  
__**Third Person POV**_

Little shards of light slowly crept its way through the drawn curtains of the small room, turning the dully-lit space into an image of the perfect haven. Some rays of light, which have sneaked its way past the bulky curtains, even managed to land on the two lovers as they lay arm in arm together under the thick tattered sheets.

The bed where two lovers lay was placed thoughtfully in the corner of the room; the frame of the bed was hand crafted by the male, made with rich mahogany wood, and decorated with the most finest jewels he had ever owned, which were passed down from his mother's mother then to him. The jewels were placed lovingly along the headboard of the frame, creating a vintage, yet stylish and expensive look. Probably the only expensive looking thing they owned.

The bedside table, which was obviously placed besides the bed, showed sure signs of rub and wear, bought cheap at an op shop and handcrafted by the person who sold it, or so the seller told the female. The base of the bedside table showed three instead of four legs remaining, while books and other hard covered material replaced the position of the fourth leg, which had broken down when they had moved to this home. Even though the table was slightly uneven and in need of a good wipe down, sentimental decorations consisting of a light pink clock, a grey metal wrist watch and a frame of the two lovers sat proudly on top.

Long white blonde hair was spread transversely all over the bed and pillow like an ocean of golden honey, covering up the exposed areas of her bare and silky soft skin that the blanket did not. She lay snuggled within the chest of her lover, his much larger frame caused her to look smaller than she was, but she seemed to not mind, as she inhaled his scent each time she breathed within her heavenly sleep.

His strong tanned arms, which only made the females skin appear more virgin, were thrown possessively across his lovers shoulders, pulling her closer to him, if possible, than she already was. His dark hair being almost completely covered by her sea of golden white locks, unknowingly creating the flawless image of ying and yang, because without the other they did not exist…

The couple, though from wealthy families, were excluded from the security money gave due to their elopement with one another. Their parents looked down upon them in shame and ignorance to their troubles, but the couple did not care, they were happy in their little home. It wasn't in the best shape, the home, as the roof leaked whenever it rained, and the walls where so thin that even the tiniest noise could be heard from the other room.

The windows were stained from a mysterious substance that would not disappear no matter how long the female scrubbed, and the locks weren't very foolproof. The floorboard also squeaked here and there, and the unlockable doors were battered and uneven, they weren't apart of their families' wealth, barely scraping enough money to feed each other each day but they couldn't care less…

None of these problems bothered them though, because they were happy… they were happy and they were in love, and although it was a difficult and tiring life that the two shared, it was a life where they had one another… and to them… that was all they ever needed…

The male stirred slightly, and awoke with a smile upon his handsome features, his dark sapphire eyes shinning with joy as he watched his angel sleep within his arms. Looking over at the time upon the pink clock, he decided to snuggle closer to her, and fall once again, into a blissful slumber…

It was a Saturday morning, the only day in which they were able to spend some much needed quality time together. This being the reason as the other six days of the week were dedicated to working long and strenuous hours at both their part time jobs; he working at a mechanical store, cleaning and fixing whatever we could, while she worked at the corner store from their house, and on occasions, where money was desperately needed, she'd help out at the fruits store owned by Mr. Inata.

They were always busy earning enough money for dinner that night, or if they were lucky, for the week.

Therefore Saturday's were always the 'catch up' days in their home, where information can be swapped between one another while they lay in each others arms in bed, or where they would spend time together doing silly things, like have a barbeque for no occasion when they had spare cash, just because it felt good to be with each ohter, or sit on the nearly broken back porch and listen to old records play softly in the background, as they slowly dance together until the sun had set and it was too dark to see past their own hands…

Saturday's in their home was also known as the days in which love, happiness and passion could be felt within the thin walls of their household. Because Saturday's were the days where two totally different individuals of two totally different souls become one as they endlessly made slow and adoring love…

Life was perfect for them… and nothing could ever change that…

-

-

-

* * *

**- Edited - Well… what do you guys think? It's a new idea I have atm, and yes I know that I still have two more stories that I have yet to finish, but **_**The Highway To My Heart**_** is almost at its end, and I've already done 3 chapters of **_**All Because Of You **_**so this should be fine!**

**Though I'm not going to be updating as regulary as usual with chapter, I'd have to say at least once every two weeks neh? (even though I've already written 3 chapters to this story) but shhh… **

**Hehe review and make me happy xD**


	2. One More Chance

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailormoon.

**Summary:** I want to talk to you about something that's bothering me. We've been together for a long time now and I watched us go from nothing to something but it seems we forgot how to love each other and I don't want to throw this thing away… this thing called us…

**Note: **

**Thing Called Us  
**_I can't make you understand…  
because I can't understand why I'm such a fool…_

-

**- **

_Present Time; 14:00 8__th__ January 2007  
__**Mamoru's POV**_

Have I ever told you how sorry I am for becoming the person that I am now…? How sorry I am for being so cold to you…? How I am so sorry for putting money before you…? Putting something so useless in front of the only person who I'd ever love… and always will love…? Have I also ever told you how sorry I am for turning away from you when you needed me the most…? That I turned by back on you because I was so absorbed into everything else… have I ever told you that I regret everything I've done bad to you…? That I'm so sorry for taking you for granted…

I know that what I've done can not be easily forgiven… and I understand that although I've given us everything that we've ever dreamed of… I've hurt you in the process… I'm sorry for breaking your heart numerous times… and treating you like you didn't matter in my life…

But you do…

I know that although its now too late to say that I'm sorry… and that even though if I were to try and try, nothing I say will change your mind… I know that I can't make you understand the situation that I've been put in… because honestly… honestly I can't understand this myself…

But if you leave me now… walked out of my life right now… I don't know what I would do…

Because do you know that you're my world…? Do you know that without you in my life, I would not even exist in this world…? Do you know that over the years that we've been together… from the very beginning until now you've become apart of me…? You've become my heart… my soul… you've become the other half of me…

So please give me one more chance…

-

_Past Time; 20:00 30__th __July 2004  
__**Usagi's POV**_

The moment he had entered that almost broken down door that evening, I knew something had happened at work, something good. Looking up from the amounts of bills we had to pay, I watched as his lips curled into a wide smile, shining with such an amount of pure happiness that it was difficult to contain my own smile from appearing upon my lips.

Walking the short distance from where he stood to where I sat, he took my small hands into his much larger ones. Once he had settled himself down next to me on our nearly broken kitchen table, he looked me in the eyes, and not knowing what to do, I looked back.

Just staring into his eyes, I was sure I could see sparkles in them. I always loved his eyes, they were the deepest, darkest shade of blue I'd ever seen, almost the same colour as the night sky, and with the added sparkles already shining within them, they looked like stars were twinkling back at me.

Happy, yet also curious as to why he was acting like this I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I could feel my insides bubbling with joy, as I shook his hands slightly "tell me what happened!" I demanded with a giggle in my voice, the excitement becoming so overwhelming that I couldn't contain that question any longer.

He chuckled at me that moment, I almost sighed in content when I heard that deep husky chuckle of his emitting from his body. It vibrated right down to his hands and transferred itself through mine, causing a shiver to run itself up and down my spine in both contentment and wanting. Taking my hands up to his lips, he kissed them gently, looking at me in the eyes he began to move closer and closer, until I could feel his breath tickling my skin, I smiled knowingly and watched as he gave me another deep husky chuckle. Then unexpectedly he kissed me on my forehead leaving a tingling sensation before descending down upon my eyelids…

Then onto my nose…

And then upon my lips…

It was such a passionate and unexpected kiss that I gasped in delight, giving him enough time and space to slip his tongue into my mouth, allowing him access to explore the already familiar terrain of my tongue and lips.

Moaning ever so slightly I moved closer towards him and slowly I began to feel myself melt into his body… slowly wanting more… needing more… begging him to give me more…

But he pulled back suddenly, making me almost groaned in protest, I always hated it when he teased me like that, making me want something so bad, and then pull away just as things were starting to get good… it drove me absolutely crazy with need.

He gave me a childish grin, knowing all to well that I was feeling slightly… heated, just by that simple kiss, leaning in once again, he gave me a quick peck, causing me to grumble in annoyance, bastard…

He chuckled again, and slowly held my face in his large hands; looking at me in the eyes again he began to tell me the reason to his sudden behaviour, and the rest as they say…

Is history…

-

-

-

**Fin. **

**Alright! This story is going okay I suppose, lol I edited the first chapter again because it seemed wrong somehow. It's the same just more descriptive and there shouldn't be any spelling mistakes :)**

**This is a trial story, so let me know what you guys think! I'd love to hear it honestly! :)**

**Reviews make my day xD**

**eM.pHi !**


	3. How Do You Cope

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailormoon.

**Summary:** I want to talk to you about something that's bothering me. We've been together for a long time now and I watched us go from nothing to something but it seems we forgot how to love each other and I don't want to throw this thing away… this thing called us…

**Note: **this story is actually really difficult to write. I have the idea and plot all in my head – I know where I want to go with this, but the ability to write it type it down is amazingly difficult.

**Thing Called Us  
**_I'd give anything to start all over again…  
and really love you…_

-

**- **

_Present Time; 15:00 8__th__ January 2007  
__**Mamoru's POV**_

I'm not sure if you've noticed, but do you know that there are always songs playing on the radio… the TV… singing about how if I were your man, how right I would treat you, be there for you… and how much I would love you… I mean that's great and everything, but what happens when you got the girl of your dreams in front of you… the only girl you'd ever love standing before you… and she suddenly turns around and leaves you… what would you do then…?

If you were in my shoes, and you've realized that you've hurt her… broken her already fragile heart what would you do…? Would you stand there and let her leave…? Or would you fight for another chance…?

I mean, how come we never see when we've got something so good in front of us… something so good as the one we love in front of us… until she finally leaves and suddenly it's all so obvious… you try, try with everything on your power, to get her back… but when she looks at you, stares at you in the eyes, all she sees is the past… and all you see is the pain in hers… and even if you try to explain to her that you've become a changed man… she shakes her head and walks away… how do you cope with that…?

Do you ever reminisce about the times that we shared? Do you remember the time when you loved me when no one else would…? Because I do… and god… god I miss those days… I remember each and every feature of you… like whenever you laugh the corners of your eyes would crinkle and the ocean blue would sparkle like a warm summer's day at the beach… or when you were angry, that cute little nose of yours would wrinkle up and your eyes would storm over…

Do you know that if I had the chance… just one more chance… I'd love you differently… I promise…

-

-

_Past Time; 21:00 21__st__ December 2004_

She sat there, in the most elegant of dresses. Her long silver blonde hair was tied up in a stylish up do, while the soft curls of her bangs fell effortlessly down her face, framing the delicate and angelic like appearance she held. She looked like an angel, sent straight from heaven. Sent from god to watch over the love of her life.

A glass of wine was poised ever so gracefully in her hands, her crystal blue eyes watching the sparkling liquid swish around the class in a fury of bubbles. Watching, intently at the bubbles as they fought with such powers to escape the hollowness of the glass, watch with such interest as they fought for something that seemed so pointless in the end.

They were fighting a losing battle. Just as she was.

He was late again. Nothing out of the ordinary. He was a busy man after all, having just won over the most important client of his firm, she had nothing to expect but tardiness from him. It was normal. She was used to it. Yet she still couldn't stop the hurt that slowly ate its way to her heart. The hope that was crushed each time she heard the door to the restaurant open, only to see that it was not him. She couldn't stop the anger that was starting to grow each hour that passed and he had still not arrived also. Even though she told herself, reminded herself over and over again that there was nothing she could do.

He was a busy man. A busy man with a business to run. She was nothing to him now.

Only second best.

She sat there, in the car, peering out into the darkness, the streets were empty of life at this hour, for it was close to five in the morning. At this hour Hong Kong no longer held life, light… passion. During this hour, there was nothing.

Just like her.

She had allowed her driver to take her home. He had not arrived, just like every other time, he had not shown nor had he called. She sat there, like a fool, just like every other time.

She was hurt yet she felt no need to argue. She was over the feeling of embarrassment, it seemed that every time he had promised such useless things such as this to her, she had always allowed her fairytale mind to conjure up images of the two sharing each other's company like before.

And each time that he had not shown, she would not learn.

Her heart always managed to win over her brain. The maybe's always shadowing the truths… it seemed that no matter what, she would never learn. Her heart will always win, and she will always be alone, just like every other time. She would end up alone.

It was dark. As expected. Their house was no longer a home. Warmth could not be felt within the walls of their abode, love could not be seen, and presences was hardly evident. Although spacious, modern and classy their house now was full of, it no longer held heart, and there was no soul. It was nothing but a pile of bricks, built on nothing but money, greed and wealth.

She hated it, hated it with such a passion, yet she could do nothing. Because she loved him, loved him with such a passion and because of that she would never leave him. Ever.

She lay in bed alone, and stayed awake until morning came once again. He had not arrived home, nor had he called. Just like every other time, she was alone. He would never know the shame she was put to once again. He would never know, for he was never home. He was no longer with her endlessly. He was no longer with her, even Saturdays, which were spent within each other's arms no longer existed. The cuddles that they shared whilst in bed all day was no longer evident.

No longer could love, happiness and passion be felt within the walls of their homes on Saturday. Days have meshed together throughout the years, no longer could she depict the weekends from the weekdays, the days from the weeks, the hours of the day, the minutes of the hour, the seconds of the minutes. There was nothing.

Because without him she was nothing.

She ate breakfast alone. Just like every other day. She did not mind, for she was used to it. She had become accustomed to everything. He was a busy man, such a busy man that nothing she did, nothing she wore, could ever impress him anymore. She meant nothing to him. She was after all, second best. For it was clear in everyone's eyes… that he loved her no more, that all his love, his devotion, was given to something lifeless.

His firm.

Yet she could not hate him. She could not hate him like many of her friends have hated him. They have told her, over and over to leave him, that she deserved better than someone like him. For they could see the pain she was clearly in, see how empty she had become. But they would never understand. She could never leave him, she could never hate him.

For she loved him. Loved him with everything that was left in her soul.

-

-

-

**Fin. **

**Yes I know it's been YEARS since I've updated this story, but I had changed the plot to it completely and have decided to go upon a different path. A very angst story I must say so myself. But it wouldn't be a first! 3. **

**A bit short, but I promise I will update this story more often (:**

**Review and make me happy**


	4. Never Give Up

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailormoon.

**Summary:** I want to talk to you about something that's bothering me. We've been together for a long time now and I watched us go from nothing to something but it seems we forgot how to love each other and I don't want to throw this thing away… this thing called us…

**Note: **this story is actually really difficult to write. I have the idea and plot all in my head – I know where I want to go with this, but the ability to write it type it down is amazingly difficult.

**Thing Called Us  
**_I can hear your heart…  
crying out for me…_

-

**- **

_Present Time; 16:00 8__th__ January 2007  
__**Mamoru's POV**_

I know I've hurt you… hurt you beyond repair… I just wished you knew… just how much I still love you… I know I've screwed up my chances… I know I was blind to see the pain you were going through… blinded by the greed, the money, the wealth… I couldn't see… couldn't see until it was too late… but please come back to me… I'm on my knees, begging you please… please… could we just go back to the days when our love was strong…? Can you tell me how our perfect world had gone so wrong…? Please tell me how I could make this work… please tell me how I can fix this…

Because I need you…

I can't explain it, and I can't understand… where did we lose our way…? How did our perfect love disappear so quickly…? Its driving me insane, I can't think, I can't eat, I can't even breathe… so many nights have gone by without you and god… every night I dream of you… dream of the time when everything was perfect… when we were happy… then I open my eyes… and I'm faced with nothing but the loneliness of reality…

If I had one more chance, I know that if I just had one more chance… just one, I'd do everything in my power to prove my love to you… prove to you that I love you more than anything in this world… because if you come back to me… I swear, I promise… I can guarantee… that I'll never let you go ever again… I'll swallow my pride; I'll throw everything away… I'll risk it all… just to have another chance with you in my life…

Do you know that every moment without you… without you by my side… without your presence with me… feels like eternity…?

I'm down on my knees… I'll stay like this forever… until I can have you again…

-

-

_Past Time; 18:00 14__th__ February 2005_

Valentine's Day. A special day dedicated to lovers, a day where shows of affection weren't classified as cheesy, as annoying, and sickening to watch. Valentine's Day was a day where you were able to show your significant other just how much they meant to you. And just like every other day, Usagi spent her valentine's day alone. And just like every other day, the loneliness, the hollow feeling of her heart, was felt with such force that at times it had caused her to cringe in pain.

The tears have long stopped flowing, the attempts to try and grab his attention were no more, and the ability to feel loved around him was non-existent. Usagi was alone, just like every other day. Yet this was the first time in two years that she had felt so truly alone… he had forgotten… of all the days he had forgotten her… forgotten about the meaning of this day… forgotten about the love he had promised to her eternally…

During the past, although his attempts to make her feel as if she weren't second best was considered pathetic, it still gave her a little bit of hope, a little bit of strength, knowing that even though the necklace was nothing sentimental, nor was it given from the heart… it gave her the sense that she was still in his mind. Somewhere in that clouded mind of his… she was still there…

"_Mamoru Chiba, considered to be the luckiest man on earth has once again, had given us another reason why we envy him so. After finding a new way to create metal that was strong enough to stand the winds of a hurricane, Mamoru Chiba has become the most successful man in all of Hong Kong. Yet nothing could explain this amazing turn of events."_

The coffee had turned cold as she watched almost in pain at the television screen, pictures of Mamoru and other women were being plastered upon the screen in rainbows of bright lights, laughing, touching… kissing… it was the first time in a long time that Usagi had seen Mamoru's face filled with such life. It was the first time in a long time that she had even seen his face at all…

But Usagi had learnt through time that sometimes the people that you love the most… wont love you back as much as you do, or at all… and that hurts the most, considering that you put your life within their hands, their hearts. It seemed almost unfair that she had given herself entirely to him, whilst he had forgotten about her…

Yet what made it more painful for Usagi, was the fact that she knew… knew all along, that he had been with someone else, someone more sophisticated, someone more intelligent… someone who could understand his lingo, she had known all along, but always tried to banish it from her mind, in beliefs that if evidence was not shown, she would continue to live within her fantasy… and even though she had braced herself for this one day, she couldn't stop the pain that enveloped her body. She had known all along and yet she could do nothing, she could not leave him… because he had already taken her heart… her soul… he was her whole… and without him she would be nothing…

Tears stung her eyes, but she forced herself to watch the news, watch as the reporter spoke words that felt like knives slashing at whatever was left of her heart.

"_It seemed that after years of seeing Mamoru Chiba without the company of Usagi Tsukino, one must question his bachelorhood. Is this yummy man single? We're not so sure, but after a reported romantic dinner with Mizuki Amu, we have, once again, lost the chance to be with such a god._

Usagi flipped the channel, not wanting to know anymore about the man that was hers… yet wasn't. she didn't want to see photos of his handsome face upon the screen with another women in his arms, she didn't want to face the truths of reality… all Usagi ever wanted was to be forever in her dream, live a life of love… live a life when she had him…

She turned the television off at that moment. And settled the control down upon the table with such grace, it seemed that she was nothing but in control of her emotions. however if one were to look closely at her figure, one would see the trembles in her hand, the way her breathing was beginning to come in short breaths, and the way her eyes no longer held colour…

She was a lifeless doll… he had taken everything of her, taken it… and never returned it…

And still, she'd never give up on him…

She'd never give up on love…

-

-

-

**Fin. **

**Just another quick update on this story (: hope you all enjoy and keep the reviews coming (x **

**Oh yes! I have a poll opened so please go to my profile and vote! Hehe. There's also sneak previews and what not, so yep!**

**I'll be updating the other two stories, hopefully sometime in the coming week so keep the reviews coming D**


	5. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailormoon.

**Summary:** I want to talk to you about something that's bothering me. We've been together for a long time now and I watched us go from nothing to something but it seems we forgot how to love each other and I don't want to throw this thing away… this thing called us…

Note: sorry for the extremely long wait, I had completed this chapter a couple of weeks before hand, but after my reviewing, I was slightly put off by the crappy-ness of it (yes I am a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to stories), so I've decided to re-write it all over.

Good news! I've completed the last chapter of this story and am in the process of fixing it around and what not. Just to let everyone know this is the second last chapter of this story! therefore the ending will be the next one!!

**Thing Called Us  
**Did you know that without you…  
I fall apart…?

-

**- **

Present Time; 17:00 8th January 2007  
**Mamoru's POV**

I woke up today thinking of you again… another night had passed and I'm surprised that I've made it through… I'm not sure how long I'd be able to keep this going though… because I miss you so much… do you know I'd sit there thinking about how I'm going to live my life without you around and how am I going to get by each day without you…? Do you know that I no longer have days, just lonely nights…?

And yet I can't come up with an answer that doesn't require you in my life…

Do you know that without you here… it's like every day I die…? I wish I was dreaming… that when I open my eyes we'd be back to that house that we called a home… where the walls were falling apart… with our broken bedside table… and our cluttered kitchen… but it'll never happen… because you're gone… and I'm lonely once again…

How do you expect for me to live a world all alone with just me…? When my world revolves around you… and only you… my heat won't move, without you it's in complete… is there another way to make you understand…? You know that it's hard for me to understand… understand the pain, the tears and the heartache that you've been through, but I'm going to try to be an understanding man… I promise if you gave me another chance, this time I'd be the best man you could ever ask for… because without you… without you I fall apart…

What if I said that if I were to ever die before I woke, it's because you took my breath away… with your beauty, your love… and your dedication… and if I lost all that, if I lost you… it would be like living in a world with no air… living in a world with nothing… its funny because even though you took my breath away when I first saw you… I was still alive inside…

Do you still think of me…? Because I think of you all the time… do you still dream of me at night…? Because I dream about you all the time… I miss your face… I miss your touch… I miss you standing by my side… I even miss our arguments… please come back to me…

Because if I don't have you… I don't have anything at all…

-

-

Past Time; 01:00 25th December 2006

She was sitting by the window again, watching the days go by. She hadn't moved for days, nor had she eaten. The rumble in her stomach had disappeared long ago, and the hollowness of her cheek bones have began to show more prominent upon her virgin skin. Tears have fallen endlessly down her face, yet she had no energy to wipe them away. There was no point in living when her heart was so broken…

Her friends had been calling nonstop worried about her well being, they knew she was hurt beyond repair yet they still tried to help heal the pain she was going through. They kept telling her that only time will dry her tears… but they had no idea that true love burns for thousands of years… and nothing they said could ever heal her broken soul. She was nothing but an empty shell… and she knew, it was only time, before the pain would stop from hurting. She had given her whole to him, yet he would never know. For he was never home.

Even the gods above seem to be feeling her pain; for it hadn't stopped raining for months… it seemed that even the gods were crying for her, crying for one of their angels who had broken wings… as well as her heart. If only she could give up her tomorrows just for one yesterday… when everything was perfect. Maybe then, the pain wouldn't hurt so much, and she'd be able to walk away… and because that could never happen, the pain will never stop…

She was alone in the world, and it hurt to know that he didn't even notice…

She came home that night, after much persistence from her friends; they were worried about her, extremely worried about her, and although she was grateful for him, she didn't see the point of living a life alone… and because they saw this, they, in the end, convinced her into going out and just enjoy life once again, like she had done so not so long before.

And yet, even if the night was meant to mean new beginnings, she was confronted with the end. They would never understand just how much that night broke her, broke her already broken soul. He was there that night, at the restaurant, yet he wasn't with her, she was not by his side, no, he was with another, and Usagi couldn't help but feel a tinge of envy, she was pretty, the girl he was with, she spoke with a high intelligence it seemed, and by the way he couldn't keep his eyes off her… it was evident that he had found another…

Even the gasps that escaped her friends mouths didn't seem to break his gaze from that woman's face… nor did the tears that begun to stream endlessly down Usagi's face tore his eyes away, and it was then that she finally accepted the fact that he was no longer hers… and tonight was evidence of that. She no longer had his heart, she no longer held his soul… she no longer was his, endlessly, eternally… forever and always…

The love the two once shared was no more… and although she had braced herself for this for awhile now, she would never be able to stop the hurt that ran through her body… like a shock of electricity… nothing could brace her for something that hurt beyond repair…

That night she felt the last pieces of her soul crumble inside her, that night she felt the air cutting out of her lungs… that night she cried until her heart bleed with tears… that night she was no more…

It was that night that Usagi was admitted into hospital…

And it was only then, that night had he finally realised the pain he caused her…

Why was she admitted to hospital? The doctors said it was caused by poor health, Usagi wasn't eating well, and therefore had caused her body to go through a tremendous amount of stress… yet everyone knew that wasn't the reason. No, everyone knew the real reason why Usagi Tsukino was put under intensive care…

She was suffering from a broken heart… that only one man could fix… yet it was too late now…

Because you can't fix something that's already broken…

-

-

-

**Fin.**

**Yes, yes I know it's been awhile since I've updated… I'M SORRY!! Don't hurt me please, I've just been extremely busy, and ugh! Saving for a new car, exams and assignments have caused me to become nothing but a walking mush of brain goo…**

**If no one reads my little note above the story, just letting you all know that this is the second last chapter of the story! Yes I know, extremely short, but I fear that if I keep the chapters going, it'll defeat the purpose of this story xD**

**Good news is that I've finished the last chapter, and it will be up once I check it over, I'm a little crazy when it comes to writing something that I know people will read, so bear with me. **

**I'll be trying to finish and update my story ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, because that's due for an update… so… why not go read my other stories! xDD, because it'll make the wait just that much shorter! Hehe… **

**Poll is still up on my profile, so let me know! Because if this story doesn't get the winning vote, then I'd have to postpone this story's ending until I do the rest so please VOTE VOTE AWAY!**


	6. No Air

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailormoon.

**Summary:** I want to talk to you about something that's bothering me. We've been together for a long time now and I watched us go from nothing to something but it seems we forgot how to love each other and I don't want to throw this thing away… this thing called us…

**Note: **it's sad to say that this would be the last chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy!

**Thing Called Us  
**_promises are made to break... yes I made mistakes  
but what can I say... I'm only human...  
I apologies for each and every lie...  
Please don't leave me all alone...  
Don't think I can make it on my own..._

-

**- **

_Present Time; 22:00 8__th__ January 2007_

Little shards of light slowly crept its way through the drawn curtains of the small hospital room. And although it was meant to bring warmth and happiness, the room had never felt colder than it did at that very moment. Some rays of light, which had managed to sneak its way past the bulky curtains, even managed to land on the girl lying limply upon the bed, as the man before her watched silently with hollowed eyes.

The bed where she lay was placed in the center of the room, and with all the wires attached to her, it made him feel that much more worse about the way he had been treating her, they way he had hurt her so. The steady beeping of the heart monitor drove him insane, and although he could do nothing, he sat there and prayed. Prayed for her to come back to him, for he had finally realized just how weak he really was without her.

_Why am I so weak? _He thought, running a shaky hand through his dishevel hair. It seemed that the nights he had stayed by her side endlessly, were starting to take its toll on him. She had not woken up since that fateful night he'd found her lying lifelessly on the floor of their apartment. Thank god he had decided to go home, for if he didn't… he was scared of what the possibility would have been.

The bedside table, which was obviously placed besides the bed that she lay upon, showed signs of dying flowers. They seem to mark the life of which they had so shortly lived besides her. Her friends had come in the next morning when she was first admitted into hospital, and although they seemed disgusted at his appearance, in which he understand the reason why, they had still respected his time with her, and therefore left within only an hour of staying. Yet it seemed that they hadn't visited since, and he was curious as to why they no longer come.

Was it because they knew something that he simply did not? Or was it because they hated him with such a strong passion, that even the very sight of him, made them want to turn and leave? Or could it be that the symbol of the dying red roses that sat so lovingly upon her bedside table resembled them… and the love they had for her?



Her long white blonde hair was spread transversely all over the bed and pillow, and due to the white sheets that followed with the hospital, only caused her golden honey locks to look like nothing more than tarnished silver. Her skin, although still looked like they were made from the finest of silk, held the notion of an age that did not suit her, and a pain that was so deep it crushed his soul.

The days went by slowly, and the nights even longer, as he sat, unmoving, besides her. Too scared to touch her, for he feared that the hurt he had caused her would only take her further away from him. His eyes had turned bloodshot from both the lack of sleep and the endless tears that silently cascaded down his face. Every night it seemed, that he would find himself in a puddle of tears, watching, helplessly, as the woman he had loved so deeply, lay before him.

It had long turned into night, and the little warmth that the sun had given him that morning had vanished completely. The silence that filled the room during the nights was almost to the point of deafening. And though he was told repeatedly by the staff there to go home and rest, he had not moved an inch. Even the patients there felt for his pain, for they would smile sadly at him every time they walked past her room.

And yet, they would never understand… that the pain that he was going through was nothing compared to the pain he had caused her.

Countless times throughout the nights that he had been there, he had questioned his survival. Wondering, how he would be able to survive when he could barely speak? When he could barely eat? When he simply couldn't even function normally? A roar of thunder shook the room, and the darkening of the weather outside followed by the hollowing and twisted windows almost made him smile in irony. Almost.

It seemed that even the gods above were angry at him for what he had done to one of their precious angels. Yet he knew, just as he had known with the patients, nothing they would ever do, would make him feel so empty… so lifeless and so cold, as he was now. He knew that nothing they could ever do to his being would make him feel so worthless like he was right now. For he had never cried, or even had come close to crying, like he had so many nights before.

He had finally thrown his pride down the drain and had let the tears flow endlessly from his broken soul.

And because of this, it then made him wonder. How many nights had she done this for him? How many nights had she shed such tears for him, when he had been so oblivious to it? How many times had she been hurt by his pain… and yet, he was clueless to all of this… because he had become the one thing that tore his family apart. The one thing that he promised he would never be.

He would never become selfish, greedy… and unfaithful… he had become his father… the man who broke his family apart, and crushed his mother's heart.

And so he was angry. Angry at himself for just realizing this now, out of all times, that he had caused the only girl he had ever loved pain. Why hadn't he realized the small hints that she had given him. When he would be home, the look of emptiness that enveloped him whenever saw her face, or the lack of eating… why was it now that he had finally realized that something was bothering her? The pain that was erupting from his soul that was ripping itself from the centre of his being was almost causing him to double over in pain. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into a small hole and let the pain wash over him. He felt so useless, so completely and utterly useless.

_-_

_We used to be as one…  
We never were apart…  
The sun was always shinning in my heart…  
Now those days are gone and I miss the love we had…_

-

A small movement from the bed caught his eye as he moved with such speed that it was almost naked to the eye. He was standing over her bed in an instant, watching with hope that she would open her eyes and tell him that she was alright. Her mouth moved slightly, and her eyelids began to flutter. The hope was slowly growing within him. She was coming back, she wasn't leaving him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, her eyelids fluttered open, and the shock that shook his body almost caused him to fall back onto his car. Her eyes… the one thing that made him love her just that little bit more, were almost grey in colour. They looked so hollow and empty, that he wasn't sure if this was the right girl. For he remembered that the eyes she had were blue… and were filled with love… with life…

"Mamo… chan…" she whispered hoarsely, trying to smile even though she was clearly under great pain. He held her hand, and began to rub it against his face, they felt so cold, so tiny… she had gone so thin, that the bones were clearly evident under her velvet skin. His eyes began to brim over as he watched her smile at him.

"You're… here…" she whispered again, turning her hand around so that she was cupping his face. Her bony thumb slowly, ever so slowly, caressed his cheek as the smile she gave him never left her face. And because of that, Mamoru felt even worse about the way he had treated her. Here he was, after years of infidelity and pain, and she was lying there, looking as weak as ever… yet she had a smile upon her face.

"Usko… I'm so sorry… so sorry…" he murmured, letting the tears flow freely from his face. Letting them cascade so effortless down his cheek and into her palm where she held his face so lovingly… he apologized, over and over again, wanting nothing more than to fill her hug him, to comfort him… but she couldn't… for she was strapped in bed with wires of all sorts connected to her, and he was too afraid of hurting her anymore…

She took a shuddering breath that seemed to cause her more pain than she let on, and smiled once again, "don't be sorry… Mamo-chan… I forgive you… I always will…" it was getting harder and harder for her to talk, and yet she kept going, wanting to tell him what she wanted to say for so long…

"I love you… Mamo-chan… always… and forever…"

And with those words that left her lips, the hand that held his face ever so gently slowly feel upon the bed with a soundless thud. The beeping of the heart monitor no longer annoyed him with its endless beeping, but rather it chilled him with the sound of death. He stood there, lifeless, as he watched the red straight line that ran through the screen. He watched as the colour slowly drained from her already pale skin… watched as the lips that had formed into a smile… stayed the way it was…



He had wanted to reply, wanted to tell her that he was sorry for everything he had done, wanted to say sorry for all the pain he had caused her… he had wanted to tell her that he loved her, and only her… unconditionally, uncontrollably… but it was too late… she was gone… gone forever… and he couldn't do anything about it…

He back down, holding her cooling hand against his own, and whispered words of affection to her. the notion of her gone still hadn't seemed to register into his brain, and therefore he allowed the illusion that she was merely sleeping… she was only sleeping… that she would come back… and he would be able to tell her that he loved her… loved her more than life itself…

Doctors had come in half an hour or so later, and managed to remove his grip from her hand. The sad smile that had appeared upon everyone's face caused Mamoru to feel sick in the stomach. They felt sympathy for him, felt the room gloom over with pain when a white sheet was placed over her body. She was gone… and it was because of this that caused him to become violent in a fight of rage.

He damned that the doctors do everything in their will to bring her back, he tried to bribe with money, he even tried to threaten them, and yet they were angry, nor where they scared… no… they felt nothing but pain for him… for it was hard to lose someone you love… it was harder to see the one you love die before your eyes…

She was gone… and yet he still couldn't believe it… he couldn't believe that they were not together in anymore… and so he kept holding on… holding to that one hope… that one wish… that she would come back to him…

-

_I'm dying here…  
its clear to see…  
if there aint no you…  
god knows, there aint no me…  
don't wanna live… I wanna die…  
if I can't have you in my life…_

_-_

_-_

**Fin.**

**The two songs used for this particular chapter was "Why Does It Rain?" by Darin, and "The Loneliness" by Babyface. They're both beautiful song that I thought suited perfectly with this story, and therefore decided to use it at the very end of this chapter to emphasis on the emotional turmoil that Mamoru was going through. (I also used the Babyface song in the previous chapter).**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and your dedication in sticking around when I hardly updated XD I hope you enjoyed reading this for it gave me great pleasure in writing this.**

**I've placed the results on the poll upon my profile, and although this wasn't the winning story, I felt bad for not finishing it off at the very ending. So yes… **

**Besides, I'm reviewing the other story, so I thought I'll place the first chapter to that story out. The revised version to "The Highway To My Heart" is called "Music For Lovers" and you can find it here…**

_H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 2 9 7 2 1 4 / 1 /_

**(without the spaces XD)**


End file.
